The technical field relates to integrated circuits. The technology described in this application relates to the detection of operational errors within the processing stages of an integrated circuit and recovery from such errors.
It is known to provide integrated circuits formed of serially connected processing stages, for example a pipelined circuit. Each processing stage comprises processing logic and a latch for storing an output value from one stage which is subsequently supplied as input to the succeeding processing stage. The time taken for the processing logic to complete its processing operation determines the speed at which the integrated circuit may operate. The fastest rate at which the processing logic can operate is constrained by the slowest of the processing logic stages. In order to process data as rapidly as possible, the processing stages of the circuit will be driven at as rapid a rate as possible until the slowest of the processing stages is unable to keep pace. However, in situations where the power consumption of the integrated circuit is more important that increasing the processing rate, the operating voltage of the integrated circuit will be reduced so as to reduce power consumption to the point at which the slowest processing stage is no longer able to keep pace. Both the situation where the voltage level is reduced to the point at which the slowest processing stage can no longer keep pace and the situation where the operating frequency is increased to the point at which the slowest processing stage can no longer perform its processing will give rise to the occurrence of processing errors that will adversely effect the forward-progress of the computation.
It is known to avoid the occurrence of such processing errors by setting an integrated circuit to operate at a voltage level which is sufficiently above a minimum voltage level and at a processing frequency that is sufficiently less than the maximum desirable processing frequency taking into account properties of the integrated circuits including manufacturing variation between different integrated circuits within a batch, operating environment conditions, such as typical temperature ranges, data dependencies of signals being processed and the like. This conventional approach is cautious in restricting the maximum operating frequency and the minimum operating voltage to take account of the worst case situations.
US Patent Application Publication No. US2004-0199821, discloses a system in which an integrated circuit is arranged to operate so as to maintain a non-zero rate of errors in operation by dynamically controlling at least one performance controlling parameter, such as frequency, operating voltage, or temperature. This system enables forward progress of the computation, despite the presence of timing errors, by the use of a delayed latch that captures data at a point later in time than the main latch of the associated processing stage of the integrated circuit. The data value captured by the delayed latch is used in the event of detection of an error to replace the value captured by the main latch at a point in time before the output of the processing stage was stable. By deliberately operating the integrated circuit at a non-zero error rate, an individual integrated circuit can be tuned to obtain the fastest possible processing speed or the lowest possible energy consumption as required by the particular processing application. However, the requirement to modify the processing circuit by providing a delayed latch for each main latch of the processing stages can in certain circumstances be inflexible. For example, if operational errors are not restricted to the datapath of the central processing unit (CPU), but also occur in the control logic itself or in other critical paths of the integrated circuits then a considerable number of delay latches would have to be added to the integrated circuit to implement the error detection and recovery. Furthermore, in embodiments of US-2004-0199821 that use existing pipeline sequencing logic to implement error recovery by reading data values from the delayed latches it may be difficult to ensure that the pipeline sequencing logic itself is not affected by errors in operation, either directly due to a critical path in the control logic itself or indirectly by feeding back a metastable value from the datapath into the control logic.
Thus, there is a need for a technique that enables improved performance to be derived from an integrated circuit yet does not require extensive modifications to existing integrated circuit design to accommodate error recovery operations.